


Welcome Home

by NikitaDreams



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaDreams/pseuds/NikitaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Yuletide Warrior's Week prompt of "smut", Thor/Sif fanfiction. Thor and Sif enjoy some time together in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

The red sheets on Thor’s bed were as soft as the grassy meadows in Vanaheim. Those fragrant fields where they’d lain as children, mapping the stars above.

Now Sif lay tangled in the soft sheets across Thor’s immense bed, mapping the insides of her eyelids. Her head thrown back, mouth open, fingers tangled in the God of Thunder’s blonde hair. His head buried between her legs, tongue feasting upon her as if she tasted of Asgard’s finest ale.

Her cries of pleasure strangled in her throat, caught with her panting breaths as she dug her heels into the soft mattress beneath her, fingers clenching and tugging. Alternately trying to yank him away, even as she arched her hips up for more. Pleasure spiraled through her making her feel delirious until it burst, like a star gone nova, bright and brilliant and sharp. Sudden and great, like reshaping the heavens.

Her cries of pleasure filled the high-ceilinged room, and though she did not think of it at the time, Sif would later wonder if the guards posted in the hall outside could hear their pleasurable activities.

Thor lifted his head to grin at her and she could see the evidence of her desire gleaming in his beard. She reached down to rub her fingers through it and he turned to catch her thumb between his lips, biting down at the pad of her finger. She shivered and smiled, sitting up to tangle her fingers in his hair and draw him up.

He knelt before her, his hands sliding up her thighs to rest on her hips as he leaned in to kiss her. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, tugging lightly. He groaned into her mouth and she could not help but grin, pressing her palms flat against his broad chest and pushing him back onto the bed. Thor’s hands slid up along her sides, tracing the small scar against the curve of her waist, fingers skimming up her strong back to tangle in her dark hair and tug hard enough to sting her scalp.

She gasped, her lips parting and his tongue slid into her mouth. Though she still held him down on the bed it was a hard, dominating kiss. Between them it could often be a battle of control, at least in the bedroom. On the battlefield he was her commander, but in the bedroom they were equals.

Sif dug her nails into his biceps and Thor growled softly against her mouth, his big hand cupping the back of her neck. His other hand moved down to press at the small of her back, holding the length of her body against his. She could feel the hardness of his arousal against her and pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. Her hands skimmed down his chest, tracing his muscles as their panting breaths mingled in the heat building between them.

She curled her hand around him and the groan that elicited from Thor reverberated deep from inside him, making his chest rumble against hers. Sif grinned and trailed her tongue over his skin, flicking against his nipple. He moaned and rolled them, pinning her against the bed with his big body. Sif arched beneath him, dragging her nails down his back to raise red welts.

Thor hissed softly at the stinging pain, pressing his hips down against hers. She ground her hips back up against him until they were both panting, rolling across the soft red sheets, tangling them as they fought for dominance. Her lips met his, teeth and tongues clashing. Fingers tangled in hair, callused palms slid over smooth skin. Grips were at turns bruising and then gentle. Lips and tongues traced a path along one another’s bodies. As if trying to map the skin they found, and explore every taste.

The teasing built up until they were both nearly delirious for the want of pleasure, desperate for one another.

Thor grasped her wrists in one hand, pining them both against her head, as Sif locked her legs around his hips. Breathless, they gazed into one another’s eyes as he slid into her. He stilled above her, braced on strong arms as he simply absorbed the moment. Sif traced the line of his jaw with her eyes, her heart pounding beneath her ribs and her body humming with desire. She concentrated on the feeling of him inside her, above and around her. Nuzzled her nose against his throat and bit down. Clenched her inner muscles until he growled and thrust deeply into her.

Sif braced her hands on the headboard, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts. One of Thor’s hands tangled into her hair, tugging her head so that he could kiss and suck at her throat.

She moaned his name, throwing her head back as she came apart beneath him. He was quick to follow her over the edge, his hips pistoning against hers as he emptied himself inside of her. He held his weight from her, though he was panting and spent; pressed a kiss against her temple where her dark hair was curled with sweat.

Breathless, Sif smiled dazedly up at him, and lifted a boneless arm to caress his face, fingertips tracing through his beard.

With a chuckle, Thor rolled off her to sprawl beside her, still catching his breath as he gazed up at the ceiling. The red sheets felt cool beneath his sweaty back, and Sif was heat where she curled against him. He swept a hand through her hair to rest against the curve of her shoulder, pressing her close against him.

“I think…” he said softly, breaking the comfortable silence that settled over them. “That was the best welcome home I have ever received.”

She smiled, pressed a kiss over his heart. “If you think so, you should see what ‘good mornings’ are like,” she teased. “You will never want to leave again, my Prince.”

And for the first time in many years, he found he did not think of leaving at all.


End file.
